


pretend

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine asks Quinn to be his pretend girlfriend, and is surprised when he starts to wish it were real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend

_"I need a favor."_

_A breeze ruffles Quinn's hair as she turns her head, and a small smile curves her lips. "Sure, Blaine, what is it?"_

_"You totally don't have to if you don't want to," he says, holding up his hands, and Quinn's smile begins to fade at his sudden anxiety. "I'm not gonna be mad –"_

_She gives a short laugh. "Just ask the damn favor."_

_He takes a deep breath, glancing around the sparsely populated park, and then looks back at her._

_"I need you to be my girlfriend."_

_Quinn slows to a stop on the sidewalk, her smile fading completely. "Blaine –"_

_"Not – not my real girlfriend," he clarifies quickly. "Just – pretend."_

_"I don't understand," she says, turning fully to face him. "You're gay, Blaine. I'm pretty sure most everybody knows it, you don't need to pretend –"_

_"My family doesn't know." He shakes his head. "There's a family reunion coming up, it's this stupid insane thing that lasts for like, a week, and there's dinners and parties and stuff, and none of my family knows I'm gay, except for my brother." He stares at her, his expression pleading. "I cannot take an entire week of everybody asking if I have a girlfriend, and then wanting to know why when I say I don't. It's going to be bad enough that they'll all be asking what I plan to do with the rest of my life now that I've graduated high school. Please, Quinn. I'll pay you; I'll do anything you want –"_

_She shakes her head, cutting him off. "You don't have to pay me, Blaine. I'm your friend. Of course I'll be your pretend girlfriend."_

_A relieved smile crosses his face, his eyebrows shooting up. "You will?"_

_She shrugs, the corner of her mouth rising. "It's not like being your girlfriend is some horrible thing, even if it's just pretend."_

_Blaine laughs and nods, and then pulls her into a hug. "Oh, Quinn, thank you so much."_

———

Blaine frowns as he glances over at Quinn. They're walking together along a path that circles the bed and breakfast they're all staying in for Blaine's family reunion, savoring one of the few moments they've had to be alone.

It's been a week exactly since he asked her to be his fake girlfriend, and they're only just over halfway through the reunion. It's been interesting to say the least, holding hands and sharing quick kisses for the benefit of his family; the biggest challenge was the room his parents insisted he and Quinn share. Blaine had offered to sleep on the small couch and let Quinn have the bed, but she shot him down, saying the bed was plenty big for the two of them to share without invading each other's space.

The thing is that more and more, he's found himself wanting to invade her space. Just the night before, he'd lain awake long after she fell asleep, staring across the space between them and admiring her shadowy features in the darkened room.

More and more he's starting to wish their kisses were more than just brief pecks, starting to wish he knew what it was like to really kiss her.

These feelings confuse him, because he's never before felt this way about a girl. His crushes have only ever been on boys; hell, he lost his virginity to a boy. His entire life he's been so sure that he was gay, and he doesn't understand the way he's begun to feel about Quinn.

As if reading his thoughts, Quinn turns her head to look at him, her brow knitted curiously.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet all day."

"Yeah," he murmurs. "I just – have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

He looks over at her, noticing the slight teasing curve of her lips, and takes a breath, making a snap decision.

"Do me a favor."

"Another –"

He presses his lips to hers, cutting her off with a kiss before he loses his nerve, and she makes a quiet surprised noise, though she doesn't pull away.

The kiss breaks, though neither of them moves, and then he takes her face in his hands as he kisses her again, pulling her bottom lip between his as his fingers slide into her hair. She kisses him back, her hands gripping his sides, and then he abruptly pulls away, taking a few steps back.

"Blaine?" Quinn asks, confused, her chest rising and falling a little faster than usual.

"I – I'm sorry," he stammers, not looking at her as he walks past her, heading back the way they came. "I need to – to go."

"Blaine, wait!" she calls after him, but he doesn't stop.

———

A few minutes later, Blaine's knocking on his brother's door. "Cooper? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, hang on."

Blaine waits a few seconds, and then the door opens, revealing Cooper on the other side, still in his pajamas.

Blaine frowns. "Did you just get up?"

Cooper shrugs. "When there's a morning during one of these things with nothing planned, I'd much rather sleep than deal with our family more than I have to."

Blaine snorts and Cooper grins.

"So, what's up, little brother?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Cooper stands back to let Blaine step inside, and then turns to face him after he closes the door. "Where's Quinn, by the way?"

Blaine gives a short laugh. "Probably outside somewhere, wondering what the hell is wrong with me."

Cooper frowns. "What happened?"

"I – I kissed her. I mean, _really_ kissed her." Blaine shakes his head. "I'm so confused right now, Coop."

"Okay, take a breath for a second. Are you saying you have feelings for her?"

"I think I do. I mean, I asked her to come here and pretend to be my girlfriend so that I wouldn't have to deal with everybody wondering why I didn't have one, but I just thought – I thought we'd make it through this week, and then go back to how we were. But ever since we got here and started pretending to be a couple – I'm starting to wish it were real."

"Is that why you kissed her?"

Blaine nods. "I wanted to like, test. I wanted to see if I felt something."

He pauses, and Cooper raises his eyebrows as he prompts, "And did you?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispers, and then shakes his head again. "But I thought – I'm supposed to be –"

"Okay, let me stop you right there," Cooper says, holding up his hand. "You're not _supposed_ to be anything, Blaine. You're not betraying who you are by being attracted to Quinn, because it's just another part of who you are. You thought you were gay, and maybe you still are, maybe Quinn is just... an exception. Maybe you're – Quinnsexual."

Blaine laughs shakily, and Cooper smiles before continuing. "You don't owe anything to anybody, and you're not betraying anything by being attracted to a girl. Sexuality is stupid and confusing sometimes, but you need to do whatever makes you happy. If Quinn makes you happy, and she's who you want, then go for it. I mean, talk to her first, because she's probably just as confused as you are, but yeah."

Blaine laughs again as Cooper pulls him into a hug. "Thanks, Coop."

"Anytime, Blainey."

Blaine rolls his eyes as they separate, and Cooper grins. "I have to admit, I am a little disappointed. I was thinking of asking her out after you guys 'broke up'." Blaine snorts, and Cooper's grin widens. "Go get her, little brother."

"Oh, shut up."

———

Several hours later, Quinn and Blaine are in their room after dinner, finally alone.

Neither of them speaks for a few minutes as Quinn kicks off her shoes and Blaine yanks his shirt from his pants, and he turns to look at her when he hears the soft creak of the mattress.

Quinn's sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands on either side of her as she stares at the floor, and Blaine watches her for a moment before he moves towards the bed. He hesitates to actually sit, coming to a stop next to her with his hands in his pockets, and she lifts her gaze to his face, biting gently on her lower lip.

"I'm sorry for earlier," he says finally. "For – for kissing you and then running off."

"It was a nice kiss," she murmurs, the corner of her mouth rising. "But I'm kind of confused."

"So am I," he sighs, and then settles next to her on the bed when she shifts over and pats the space beside her. "When I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend, I thought it'd be easy. I thought we'd just get through this week and then go back to being friends like before. But ever since we got here, I've been having these feelings." He stares down at his lap to avoid looking at her. "About you, I mean. The kind that I've only ever had about guys before. That's why I kissed you, because I wanted to test and see if they were real. And I think they are."

Silence falls for a moment, and then Quinn gives a short, quiet laugh. "I guess I should confess something. I've sort of had this crush on you for a while now."

Blaine looks up at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're cute and sweet, and I saw your relationship with Kurt, and saw how good a boyfriend you were. But you were gay, and I knew nothing could ever happen between us, so I just – ignored the way I felt. I thought this week would be fun, getting to hang out with you and spend all this time with you, even if we were pretending to be dating. All those quick little fake kisses were one thing, but when you kissed me earlier – that was real, and I felt it, but I was so confused."

"I was too. That's why I left so quickly, I just – I didn't know what to do or what to say. I talked to Cooper, and I wanted to talk to you after, but then all that family stuff started up again, and I knew I couldn't get you alone."

Quinn takes a breath as she raises her eyebrows. "What are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking I want to be with you. I'm still a little confused, but I don't believe these feelings came from out of nowhere. I think that us being friends and spending so much time together sort of made them stronger without me really realizing it, and the thought of being with you just makes me happy."

"Me too," Quinn agrees softly with a small smile.

Blaine smiles back, an excited flutter in his stomach. "We'll just take it slow to start, because this is completely new to me."

Quinn nods, her smile widening. "I'm in Lima all summer until I go back to New Haven, so we've got time."

"That'll be nice."

Quinn nods again, and a beat passes before Blaine reaches over to tentatively take her hand in his. Their fingers weave together, and she looks down at their hands for a moment before lifting her gaze to him once more. He hesitates a moment, and then leans forward to touch his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

She smiles when he pulls back and gives his fingers a squeeze. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Blaine nods his agreement and they stand.

A short while later they're lying in near darkness, facing each other from their respective sides of the bed. Quinn's lips curve into a smile, ghostly in the dim glow from the moon, and she stretches her hand towards him.

"You know," she begins quietly, "if you wanted, we could sleep together now."

Blaine raises his eyebrows, and Quinn's eyes widen as she realizes what she said.

"I didn't mean – I meant actually _sleep_ , not –"

Blaine laughs quietly. "I know. Come here."

Quinn giggles and scoots across the bed until Blaine can slip his arm around her.

"At least this is something I know I can do," he murmurs as she rests her hand on his chest, shifting so she can get comfortable.

"There's something else you can do too," she replies, tipping her head up to look at him.

He grins and drops a kiss to her lips, both of them letting it linger a moment before she lets her head drop against his shoulder.

They whisper, "Good night," to each other, and it's not long until they're asleep, curled together in the moonlight.


End file.
